


dave petted the kat

by XhelloXkittyX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Karkat Swearing, Other, carcat, dave strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XhelloXkittyX/pseuds/XhelloXkittyX
Summary: dont read if your sesintive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	dave petted the kat

carcat: pussy talented it do cartwheels

david: :(


End file.
